


The Spark

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founders fic, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar watches his home burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

An army of little bloody pennants swarm over the hall, shrilling their hatred in a high and spiteful whine. They lick at its timbers like the tongues of devil-dogs, cavorting and sporting in the bright midnight, and when they bite out its hamstrings its roof crashes to the ground and the sparks explode from it in a roar like a vicious victory cry, tangling with the terrified screams of those crushed by the vanquished timbers. Squinting and stumbling back from the white-hot glare of my heartbreak, I wonder at how clearly these Muggles show themselves by the gifts they bring.

 

 

 

 


End file.
